This invention relates to a binocular in which a focus adjusting ring is built in the binocular body, and more particularly a binocular in which two sides of the binocular body having the built-in focus adjusting ring are rotatably linked with a pair of telescopes by a plurality of screw-type pins.
A binocular has a focus adjusting means for moving an objective lens unit, the focus adjusting means being normally exposed or projected as a ring or a lever outwardly of the binocular body. Because of an outward projection of the focus adjusting means from the binocular body, when carring such a binocular there is growing the danger that it may be collided with something rigid, and thereby damaged or deformed. This is a serious defect in view of maintaining accuracy of the binocular.
Further, according to a conventional binocular, two telescopes are normally rotated in a considerably wider range. Accordingly, when using such a conventional binocular, a viewer's interpuppillary spacing adjustment is rather cumbersome, and there occurs frequently the possibility that a viewer may lose the optimum chance to catch an object to be viewed by the binocular.
The above two defects have been overcome by having developed a novelty binocular in which a focus adjusting means is built in a binocular body of which two sides are rotatably linked with a pair of telescopes by a plurality of screw-type pins.